1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for reproduction of content streams and, in particular, a technology for reproduction of a received content stream or transmission of a content stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the arrival of downsized and lighter information processing devices, it is now a general mode of practice that information processing apparatuses are carried around for their respective use. In recent years, wireless communication environments have made their appearances in which a plurality of users send and receive content files, such as music files, making use of base stations, access points, and such other infrastructure. At the same time, technologies for structuring ad-hoc wireless networks between information processing devices are also seeing their practical applications. In an ad-hoc network, exchange of content files is accomplished with a plurality of users performing wireless communications with each other using their own portable wireless communication terminals. In such a communication environment, it is generally practiced that content files, such as music files, are downloaded and reproduced at the information processing apparatuses. An infrastructure network or an ad-hoc network can be created by the use of the wireless LAN (Local Area Network) technology of IEEE 802.11.